I'm sorry
by carroti
Summary: This is something that just popped into my mind one day... warning, character death!


---

The crimson fluid spread quickly on her red tank top. She could feel it flow out of her, and an unknown kind of numbness spread through her body. She had been close to death a lot of times, but this time it was different. Her vision dimmed, and she could only see the outlines of the person in front of her. She could feel something slowly trickle from her mouth and down her chin, and her lips smiled a tiny smile. '_How ironic_' she thought, somehow amused in this solemn situation. '_I knew I was going to be the one who would die first… After all, I live for something different than my team mates…' _A sudden cough racked through her body and she could feel her knees buckle under her. She fell to the ground and felt more liquid run out of her mouth. She tried to summon a little bit of energy to get up, but it was as if all of her strength had left her body. She could see the feet of the person she had devoted her life to the last three years, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to push them back, they still kept coming.

"You know I have lived only for you, right?" Her voice was weak and cracked. The feet she saw didn't move and she didn't know if the person was watching her or doing something else. She summoned her last energy and rolled her body over on the side, a stance that enabled her to look at the persons face. She was surprised to find a small part of the face that was slightly confused and etched with something she couldn't place. Maybe it was guilt, or simply nothing. She had never been good at reading emotions, but she felt as if he should feel something right now. After all, he had done something he had wanted a long time ago, he had broken their bonds. '_Maybe it's just that I want him to feel something… Maybe I want to feel as if he noticed me…' _

---

The woman that lay on the ground in front of him was not moving at all, and it made her pathetic. He had told himself that for along time, told himself that he had no feelings of friendship for the female in front of him. But now, when the sword he held was stained by her blood, why wasn't he feeling satisfied? He had always wanted to break his bonds with her, and now he had finally done it. But why did it hurt so badly?

"You know I have only lived for you, right?" The words were barely audible, but those words made his perfectly emotionless façade burst. She rolled herself over to the side and looked at his face. He could see the surprised look in her face when she could actually read his emotions. There were dried tears on her face, along with dirt and blood. He made a last and feeble attempt to control his emotions. After all, she once was the eyesore little girl that kept clinging onto him… The only thing that friendship with her could give was weakness. He had known that from the start. And yet, he somehow felt comfortable in her presence. It always made him feel as if he had a home… But it made him too weak… And that was the reason he decided to leave in the first place.

---

She saw his mixed emotions swirl around until the cold mask was placed on yet again. She smiled softly at him and tried not to show the pain that racked her body.

"We could've helped you, you know… With revenge and everything else." He didn't give any indications that he had even heard what she had said. She coughed again and she could feel her whole body slowly shutting down.

"Please don't make yourself suffer anymore…" This made his eyes widen slightly, before they narrowed.

"Why do you care?" His rough and uncaring tone made her flinch, and activated a lot of pain in her failing body. She smiled warmly at him, and looked at him with dizzy eyes.

"Why you ask… You should know the answer to the already. "She coughed again and saw some blood splatter on the ground. "We are still comrades, and family."

---

He couldn't believe his eyes. How could this dying person worry more about him than herself?

"Why do you care?" He regretted the tone he spoke in when he heard it out loud. He could see her flinch and the cringe in pain. But then she smiled and said something he never thought would come from her.

"We are still comrades, and family." He couldn't believe that she could believe something that simple and naïve. He looked at the sword in his hand, the one that had been stained with many innocent peoples lives. Even the young woman lying in front of him. He was ready to feel shame, sadness, anything! But none of those emotions came. He just looked at her in an emotionless state. She smiled again.

"Your emotions will come back." She said this as if she had just read his mind. "All you need is time and love."

---

It was close now. She had told him almost everything she wanted to, but the last thing kept slipping away. She felt her eyelids close and her body was becoming numb. She felt her tears starting running again, but this time she didn't care. This was the end after all. _'You will become the Hokage, ne, Naruto?'_ She could feel that her life was almost running out.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry I didn't save you"

---

_This is something that just popped into my mind and I had to write it down. And let me clarify some things as well:_

_I don't hate Sakura! I just get the feeling that this might happen… anyways I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE COMMENT!! It makes me so happy ^^_

_And I don't own Naruto… _


End file.
